My Bloody Rose
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Melinda Mousy always had a crush on Zero. When he returns to Cross Academy from an unexpected departure, Melinda is happy to see him and is ready to tell him how much he means to her. Will he return her feelings? Or will he break her heart knowing vampire blood flows through her veins?


**So here is a Vampire Knight One shot for you guys. I always had a crush on Zero and I think Melinda was a good choice for him. I still support Yuki and Zero all the way!  
Also several more other one-shots with the other characters mentioned will be published. I only own my OC's and all character in Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino. My username is named bloodyrose2014 because of Zero's gun XD.**

 **Melinda's POV**

"Oi get your asses in two lines if you want to see the Night Class!" I shouted at the many fan girls of the Day Class students. My name is Melinda Mousy and I am 16 years old. I was the daughter of Phantom Thief Dark Mousy and Fallon Mousy. Though I may appear human but I was far from it. I had vampire, angel, and werewolf blood flowing through my veins; my mother was born a hybrid of vampire and wolf blood, while my father held the angel bloodline. Right after I graduated middle school Mom and Dad sent me off to a beautiful boarding school near Tokyo, called Cross Academy. When I first attended Cross Academy I immediately fell in love with it, the whole campus resembled a gothic castle surrounded by a forest and several lakes.

However what first confused me was that there were two classes, the Day and Night Class. My sister Rika was a sophomore when I arrived. Here she had explained to me that the Day Class was made up of humans, while the Night Class were vampires. Kaien Cross our headmaster then offered me a position as a guardian or prefect for the Day Class. Our jobs were to make sure none of the Night Class students attacked or fed on the human blood of the Day Class. I accepted this position and became a guardian; Rika took me under her wing and personally trained me herself along with the other guardians. There was Yuki Cross who was the adopted daughter of the headmaster, Caden and Grace Brown, my sister, myself, and my crush Zero Kiryu. Grace and Caden were both twins but looked nothing alike, except for their fierce golden eyes.

They were both half human and half vampire; they were raised by their vampire mother and human father. While Grace had navy blue hair, Caden's was black like the night sky. They were my best friends along with Yuki and Zero. Caden was the most popular male in the Day Class much to everyone's dismay. He loved to flirt with the girls, but his eyes were always on Yuki. It was revealed earlier that Yuki was his true mate. Yuki always had a crush on Kaname Kuran, but her feelings changed when she learned of her destiny to be with Caden. The two of them were now a couple and they were adorable together. Grace had a crush on Kaname as well and the Pureblood Vampire seemed to know this.

He was always affectionate with Yuki and Grace, but he tended to be very protective of Grace when it came to her being in danger. My sister Rika was one of the Night Class's student's true mate and it wasn't Kaname. I had several close friends in the Night Class as well, one of which was Kaname. Kaname always looks out for me like a big brother. Then there was Aidou Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki. Both were noble born vampires, Aidou was like Caden when it came to flirting wit the Day Class students, he was my age with blonde hair and aqua green eyes. He had the ability to use ice magic, while his cousin Kain had orange hair and matching eyes. His power was the ability to use fire. Aidou was Rika's true mate and I couldn't think of a better pair. Since the two of them were always funny.

My sister had short purple hair the color of our father's while her eyes were of our mothers' Rika also inherited our father's mischievous side, when he was younger my father liked to get into trouble as well as flirt around, Rika didn't flirt around with the boys but boy did she like to pull jokes every now and then. Usually us guardians were paired with one another, I was originally paired with Rika, but then she and Grace became partners. Zero wasn't here so Caden or Yuki would show up. To give you an image of what I look like I have purple bangs along with dark brown hair that flowed past my mid back, at the ends of my hair were purple ends. I had my grandfather's silver eyes, my anti vampire weapon was a blood red spear with a golden blade joined by two smaller ones. I named it Pyro which was the first name that came into my mind. Like my sister Aurora, and Mom I had the ability to summon fire as well as a few other gifts.

"Sorry I'm late!" came the voice of Caden. I smiled as I turned around to see Caden running like hell up to me. As he ran many of the Day class girls squealed. Caden had long black hair and it was tied back into a pony tail, he wore golden hoop earrings tonight.

"I was beginning to get worried that I wouldn't have back up tonight" I teased my best friend as he came to a stop in front of me.

"I wouldn't leave you to handle these girls by yourself Mel" Caden said back to me with a playful wink. The girls suddenly all began to turn out of control and this time I yelled at them.

"QUIT BULLSHITTING AROUND AND GET INTO TWO LINES OR I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU ALL GO BACK TO THE DORMS BEFORE CURFEW!" I shouted. The girls didn't hesitate to stop acting crazy and they got into two lines as I asked.

Even though it was curfew the headmaster didn't mind the female students of the Day Class to interact with the Night Class as they left their dorms as long as one of us guardians were present. The gates to the Night Class dorms opened and the girls went crazy again, but I sent them all a death look and they shut up. Out of three girls, I had the worst temper in my family.

"Oh Melinda!" came the sing song voice of Aido. I turned around and the blonde haired vampire hurried over to me. He gave me a quick hug which I returned before he pulled away. "You look tired"

"Exams remember?" I teased him.

"Don't bloody remind me" Aido said before he turned to his doting fans. Oh boy here we go!

"Good evening ladies" Aido began. "Did any of you dream about me last night?"

"I did!" a whole bunch of girls yelled, both Caden and I sweat dropped.

"Wonderful so then tonight I'll shall make a little detour and invade Melinda's dreams, you're it!" Aido then did his bang finger and pointed at me.

"Aido really?!" I scolded him.

The other girls protested

"Don't worry I'm teasing besides Rika is my true maiden" Aidou whispered in my ear.

I only face palmed before the girls suddenly pushed me forward and this caught me off guard. A hand caught my back and I turned around. I thought it was Kaname but it wasn't.

"Exactly what are you doing Melinda?" Zero asked me. Immediately seeing him my heart began to pound.

"Oh no Zero's back!" the others girls protested. Zero had left after the ball after Shizuka decided to kill me, but Zero along with Kaname, Rika, Yuki, Caden, and Grace saved my life, it was that night I was going to confess my feelings to Zero. But I never had the chance and it was that night when I recognized him as my mate.

 **Last School Year.  
Still Melinda's POV**

I went looking for Zero, he had been acting strange lately. Then again he was always mysterious. The silver haired prefect always made my heart beat like crazy. Earlier today I had been ambushed by a Level E vampire, and I managed to dispose of it before Kaname came. Tonight was the full moon and only my vampire side was awakened while my angel and wolf halves were dormant. I caught Zero's scent and I found him on the stairs moping.

"There you are Zero" I greeted him. Zero tensed before he looked to me with those beautiful lavender eyes. "What's up with you lately you've been acting strange" I asked as I came down the stairs towards him.

"Get back!" Zero snapped at me and I stopped at a few stairs closer to him.

"Damn it Zero, I'm only trying to help you and you keep shutting me out, you're my best friend!" I snapped back at him feeling tears go down my face. I hated seeing him in so much pain. "But I guess I don't matter to you that much"

"Melinda wait!" I was starting to turn around when Zero suddenly grabbed my hand. Immediately my vampire side woke up as the bandage where the vampire from earlier bitten me became undone, blood filling my nose. Zero suddenly grabbed me and my back was against his chest. One arm held my waist while the other held my throat. I froze when Zero's tongue licked my throat before a sharp pain entered my flesh. My eyes looked to see what was going on, and I saw a case of blood tablets on the floor.

"Zero let go of me!" I yelled before I managed to push Zero off of me and I turned around to find out what was going on.

I held my neck which already healed from the bite. My eyes widened to see Zero's eyes glowed the same color as mine did now and fangs protruding from his mouth. Zero was a vampire, and I never knew until now. Zero looked to me for a few minutes before his eyes widened and they returned to their normal color.

"Melinda" he said softly. He saw that the blood from his bite dripping onto the floor. "I'm sorry"

"Melinda" came Kaname's voice. I turned around to see the Pureblood coming down the steps. "How dare you attack her Zero" Kaname hissed to Zero.

"No, Kaname don't hurt him!" I protested before I suddenly felt weakened and I passed out.

 **Zero's POV**

Melinda fell upon me and I caught her.

"Melinda"

"You devoured her mercilessly didn't you Zero?" Kaname said as he came down the stairs and he picked up Melinda into his arms. "So much she can't even stand up, how was her blood?"

"Just get her out of here" I snapped.

 **A Few Days Later.**

Melinda's POV

I sat on Zero's bed holding Bloody Rose, which was Zero's gun and anti vampire weapon. I had heard rumors that Zero wanted to leave. And this was confirmed when Zero had pushed me beneath him begging me to kill him. When I refused to do so he left me but not before he kissed my forehead. I sat up and noticed a picture of just him and me on the floor near the door, he was actually smiling as he held me in his arms, you know just a friend picture. I put Bloody Rose down and ran like hell out of the boys Sun Dorms. Because of my vampire side was awake I was fast and I managed to get to Zero.

"Don't you dare leave me!" I begged him tears streaming down my face as I embraced him from the back. "I had no idea what you were going through all this time, and I'm not afraid of you, I will not leave your side Zero"

"Melinda" Zero whispered to me. I felt him looking into the night sky while I refused to let go of him. All that mattered was that he shouldn't leave, not ever for because I loved him, and it was then I understood my feelings for him, even if he never would.

 **A Few Days Later.  
Mel's POV**

"Melinda what are you doing?" Zero asked me as I locked us in the headmaster's personal bathroom that was used by him or Yuki a lot. I ignored Zero's question as I removed my uniform coat, and tossed it to the ground.

"I realize this is the only thing I can do for you"

"Melinda what are you saying?" Zero asked me as I looked to him and pushed him backwards. His back met with the wall, while I clutched his shirt.

"This is the best way" the two of us then went to the floor. "Zero drink my blood, I may have vampire blood flowing through my veins along with my angel and wolf genetics, but it will make you feel better, even for a little awhile"

"Please don't I can't, I would never forgive myself" he begged.

I only clutched his shirt feeling the racing of his heart. His hand then clutched the back of my shirt and I sensed his vampire side waking up.

"I'm sorry Zero" I said to him. His other hand clutched my hair before he raised my head up and a second later his fangs bit into my throat. Zero then moved my head backwards even more; I raised a hand and caressed his back. Zero drank more of my blood for a few more minutes before he removed his fangs out of my throat. Zero then leaned against the wall.

"This being I've become is despicable" he then looked to my blood stained neck. "Even if I loathe vampires, even if I don't want to hurt anyone I can't stop myself lusting for blood" Zero then wiped away the blood from his mouth before he turned to me.

"Melinda just give up on me" he then put his hand into his face. "You know it too, it's just like the blood tablets, it simply doesn't solve anything, it's a temporary measure, please before I acquire a taste for your blood"

"I will never give up on you so don't you dare push me away" I then pushed myself against his chest. Zero tensed but I felt him wrap an arm around my body. "I don't care if you refuse or hate me Zero, I will tame the beast inside you as many times as necessary, you are not a Level E and I'm not going to let you die, you can even hate me along with the other vampires, even the vampire blood that flows through my veins, but the one thing I won't let you do is give up!"

"I could never hate you Melinda" Zero said before he wrapped his other arm around me and the two of us remained like that for a long time.

 **Present**

 **Mel's POV**

Things began to settle down after the Night Class students came out. Kaname didn't look too pleased to see Zero back, Caden was glad to have his old pal back. Despite the fact the two of them had their spats; Caden and Zero were good buds. Tonight wasn't my turn for patrolling the grounds it was Caden and Grace's. So I used that chance to go for a hunt by myself. I took down a doe and fed upon her rich meat and blood to satisfy both my vampire and werewolf sides. The moon was a half moon and its moonlight filled the forest surrounding the school grounds with its beautiful glow.

"I see you needed to hunt" came Zero's voice. I turned my wolf head to see my mate sitting against a tree. He looked a little tired. My wolf form was pure silver; I quickly reverted to my human form. I wore a dark red hunting dress with spaghetti straps, my feet were bare.

"May I sit next to you?"I asked him shyly.

Zero nodded and I felt my face turn red as I walked over and sat myself next to him. I then buried my hand into his left shoulder and I placed a hand on top of his.

"I really missed you, I thought I would never see you again after that night"

Zero didn't say anything but I felt him take my hand into his. We were quiet for a few minutes before he spoke finally.

"I've missed you as well Melinda, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you"

"Well you shouldn't have left damn it!" I snapped before I glared into his lavender eyes. "I was so upset that night, Rika had to sleep with me in my dorm room, because I wouldn't stop crying! Damn it Zero Kiryu, I love you, and you are also my true mate!"

Tears poured down my face like rivers because I was so upset. Zero was quiet before I felt him suddenly place a hand to my face and he made me look at him.

"How long have you hidden this from me?" he asked gently.

"I had a crush on you not long after we met, those feelings intensified after I found out you were a vampire, my heart broke whenever I saw you shut yourself off from the others, I would cry when I saw you struggle with your lust for blood, and when you left you took my heart with you that night"  
Zero was quiet for another minute before he said.

"I've been so blind" he then pressed his lips upon mine. My eyes widened when this happened, but then they closed as I pulled Zero closer to me. I felt him pull me into his lap, not once his lips leaving mine. Like an alpha wolf he pushed his tongue into my mouth and it met with mine for a brief dance. My vampire and wolf halves were ecstatic that this was really happening. I don't know how long we kissed but it felt like forever until we broke for air. Zero pressed his forehead against mine.

"I've had feelings for you as well, I just was afraid you would turn me away after you discovered my secret of being a vampire, but now I'm not afraid and I ask if you will have me as your mate from this day until my last day, I love you Melinda and I always will"

Tears of happiness slid down my face when he asked me that. He then removed his school jacket before he undid a few buttons on his shirt. I felt my face turn red when I saw his well muscled chest.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

I only nodded and he smirked before he pulled me into him.

"I'm ready" he said. My fangs elongated and I licked the area between his throat and shoulder with my tongue before my fangs entered pierced his flesh. His blood came into my mouth and went down my throat; I felt his part of our mating bond open up to me. I then removed my fangs and kissed the bite which glowed and it became a bleeding rose tattoo. This was my mark claiming his as my mate and mine alone. Zero then pulled my hair gently and he leaned my head back so he got get access to the same area where I bit him, on me. His tongue licked my flesh before he bit into my skin. As he fed on my blood my part of our mating blond opened. Zero then pulled away from me a second later and I felt my bite wound heal.

"You have the same mating mark as I do" Zero said. I looked down to see a matching tattoo of the bleeding rose where he had bitten me.

"You feel our bond do you?" I asked him.

"Yes it will take some getting used to though "Zero said with a chuckle. I shyly pressed a light kiss against his mouth. Zero smirked into the kiss and he caressed my face as we shared another love filled kiss. When we broke apart once more I spoke to him through our mental bond.

 _Now that you have my blood flowing through you veins, your transformation to a Level E won't happen_

 _And for that I am grateful for having you in my life, Mel, you never gave up on me and I will never give up on you, and I won't leave you alone ever again, I don't want to see you cry for me again because I am not there to be by your side_

I buried my head against Zero's chest and I clutched his shirt tightly, more tears streaming down my face. Zero wiped them away and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Now I finally understood what my parents felt when it was revealed they were meant to be together. And I was grateful I finally now had my beloved with me at my side, for now and always.

 **Phew.  
I hope I kept Zero in character long enough. Even though he has a foul temper you gotta admit he's sexy as hell XD. Being voiced by Vic Migogna is an added bonus. Please review and Happy Fourth!**


End file.
